


And All Was Right With The World

by amyfortuna



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-30
Updated: 2001-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on the couch with clothes on. No angst, no plot, just humping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Was Right With The World

My hands were cold from the truck’s air conditioner. You jumped when I grabbed you from behind, so absorbed in your typing that you hadn’t heard me come in.

“Jim!” You turned, gasping, and suddenly the world was alight with the beauty of your countenance, and I’m not being sarcastic. I leaned down, brushing my nose against your hair.

“Hey,” I whispered into your ear. “Looks like you need a break.” Suddenly shameless, I rubbed my forehead against your shoulder, like a cat purring against a favored person.

“Mm, yeah,” you said, voice sounding far away, turning into the embrace, your hand sneaking around my neck to stroke my shoulder carefully.

We didn’t want to move. We didn’t need to move. But our lips somehow found each other and staying still was not an option.

“Couch…closer,” was the particularly enlightened fact you chose to inform me of, our mouths almost attacking each other of their own free will.

I swept you off the chair — not carrying you, you hated that — but moving you over to the couch in what could almost be termed a very primitive mating dance. Our bodies were certainly figuring out the bump and grind, at least.

Situated at last — you on top — I tangled my hands in your hair and counted the ways I loved you for a good long while, telling you the love story of a Sentinel and his Guide until your hips were thrusting with tiny jerks against mine, minute beads of sweat were pouring off our faces, and we were both so hard we couldn’t get any harder.

“Fuck, we haven’t even taken our clothes off yet,” I whispered, trying to drag the action down a bit.

“I know, man, isn’t this wild,” you answered, hair gone completely frizzy in the heat of our two bodies. “It’s a fantasy of mine.”

“Keeping your clothes on?” I asked, but if anything the thought of coming with a barrier of clothing between us was intensely arousing.

“Yeah,” you said. That was the last thing I got out of you for quite some time — the last coherent thing anyway.

We stayed perfectly still for a while, not moving, just feeling…our cocks hard against each other, separated by the soft cloth of our pants, my hands gripping that cloth-covered ass that could drive me crazy even under five layers.

You stared down at me with this wild look of wonder and devotion and adoration and love. Just that was practically enough to make me come on the spot. You were breathing just the tiniest bit faster than usual, your hands were tracing gentle circles over my eyebrows and face, down to my throat, then down further still to pinch at my nipples through the cloth.

When you did that, it was like you started a chain reaction that went straight down to my cock and through to you. Damn, it felt so good, so good. And it was almost as though you’d been touching yourself, from the way you arched your head back and thrust your hips against mine.

My breath was coming short now too, and I let go of your ass and moved my hands up to your shoulders, pulled you down into a kiss…and, good God, you took charge of it, thrusting your tongue into my mouth with the exact same rhythm that you were thrusting your hips against mine.

It was too much. My head started spinning, my mind racing over the whole crazy idea of it. I was lying here on the couch in the afternoon with your tongue in my mouth and I was about to come in my pants and nothing had ever felt better, oh, shit, nothing….

Oh fuck yes.

I took the dive into orgasm like I was jumping into a tidal wave, as if it were crashing over my body, leaving me helpless and exhausted in the aftermath. Dimly I felt you gasp out hard, felt the warm spurt of your come against mine through our clothes.

“God, yeah,” we breathed together after a few minutes. Our lips met in a delicious post-sex kiss. “Love you, Blair,” I whispered into your mouth.

“Love you, Jim,” you answered.

The wonder of it all lasted a few seconds longer. Then we both began to feel…rather sticky.

“Join me in the shower?” you said, pulling yourself off the couch.

“’Course,” I answered. You grinned down at me and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

And all was right with the world.


End file.
